Combien de temps
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il y a cette vérité qui cache le mensonge que tu ne supportes pas supportes plus. Cette vérité mensongère que tu n'as jamais supportée parce qu'elle est trop réelle . / suite et fin de la trilogie de fracassé du crâne!


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et me revoilà sur le fandom de South park 8D

Alors...C'est la suite et fin de ma "trilogie" de "Fracassé du crâne". On a pas besoin d'avoir lus les deux autres textes pour comprendre celui-là, mais c'est vivement conseillé. ("Fracassé du crâne" et "C'est con"). Y'a encore des allusions, bref, je me suis éclatée.

La forme et la narration de son texte sont, je trouve, assez _spéciales_...J'aimerais VRAIMENT que vous me donniez votre avis dessus.

Voilà... J'ose vous souhaitez une bonne lecture? ^^

* * *

Il y a cette vérité (_qui cache le mensonge_) que tu ne supportes pas (_supporte plus. Cette vérité mensongère que tu n'as jamais supportée parce qu'elle est trop __**réelle**_). Il y a cette vérité (_que tu voudrais recouvrir d'un voile opaque_) qui t'étouffe, te fait suffoquer dans ta vie qui n'en est plus une (_à relire la même page, le même paragraphe, le même mot, le même __**nom**__). _Il y a ces évènements que tu voudrais oublier (_effacer, faire disparaitre. Que tout redevienne __**comme avant**__). _Avec _**Lui**_, sans l'_**Autre**_. A _**Le**_ tenir dans tes bras, à _**Lui**_ dire que tu _**L**_'aimes (_et ne plus penser à l'__**Autre**__, ne plus repenser à ce qu'__**Il**__ a fait. Ce qu'__**Il**__ a osé __**Lui**__ faire)._

Oui, ce qu'_**Il**_ a osé faire (_dans la ruelle, dans l'obscurité, contre __**Sa**__ volonté. Parce que Stan, tu n'oses plus dire – murmurer – penser – imaginer son prénom, son nom, ne plus réfléchir à ce qui a poussé __**l'Autre**__ à faire ça_). L'_**Autre**_, la créature, le _monstre_…Ce _putain_ de connard qui a osé (osé, osé, l'_**Autre**_ – la créature – le _monstre_ – le connard – le _gros_ qui a osé) toucher (tripoter, souiller, _violer_) ton ami, ton meilleur ami, la personne que tu aimes (_aimais_), la personne la plus (_qui était la plus_) importante à tes yeux embués de larmes, embués de tristesse (_tes yeux qui reflètent le désespoir qui te saisit, te prend à la gorge. Et des images, des scènes passent devant tes yeux. Ton ventre se retourne – ça te prend la gorge et tu vides le contenu de ton estomac sur le sol_). Le sol dur et froid d'un trottoir où tu es assis (où tu te laisses _crever_). Le sol dur et froid d'un trottoir où tu vois passer quelques putes (_dix la pipe, vingt la totale_) quelques junkies, un ou deux mecs en manteaux sombres (pour le _style_), peut-être des dealers, peut-être des cons. Mais tu t'en fiches (t'en fous, plus rien n'est _important_. Plus rien n'a de _sens_).

Tu voudrais t'allonger (et te laisser mourir, abandonner les espoirs inexistants qui habitent ton cœur en ruine). Tu voudrais aller voir la tombe (l'endroit où _Il_ repose désormais, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, ne pouvait plus survivre – vivre, vivre, mais quelle vie ? – dans ce corps sale, sale et souillé, _souillé_…) de tu-ne-peux prononcer son nom, parce que les larmes montent aux orbes bleus qui te servent de globes oculaires. Pour rouler (couler, couler et mouiller ton visage pâle, et tomber – tomber, se fracasser au sol. Comme _Kyle_, ce fameux soir – comme lui, mais tu ne sais pas). Tu ignores que ses larmes ont coulé par dizaines, centaines, milliers peut-être – tu n'étais pas là cette fameuse nuit qui a scellé _Son_ destin.

Le temps passe – tu restes par terre à regarder ces loques qui font les cent pas. En particulier ses filles – ou des garçons, parfois – se pavaner en petite tenue pour attirer d'éventuels clients. La culpabilité te ronge chaque jour un peu plus. Tu as le sentiment de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ça (pour empêcher _Cartman_, ce nom qui ne t'inspire que du dégoût, de toucher, toucher et tuer presque _indirectement_ ton putain de premier _véritable_ amour. Rien à voir avec Wendy – _Il_ n'est pas elle.). Elle n'est pas _lui_. Tu as le sentiment de _L_'avoir laissé dépérir, de n'avoir prêté aucune attention aux sanglots qu'il devait essayer d'étouffer avec son oreiller tard dans la nuit. A maudire ces jours parsemés de nuits qu'on appelle la vie (qu'on ose, ose appeler la vie – la vie qui est tellement plus – _et moins, tellement moins_ – que ça).

Quelques nuages cachent la lune. Il doit être environ deux ou trois heures du matin – et ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? (Depuis combien de temps ne _veux-tu_ pas rentrer chez toi ?) A cause des regards désolés que ta famille te lancent ? Parce que ta sœur a arrêté de te frapper alors que c'est son activité favorite ?

Parce qu'ils sont tous tellement pas comme d'habitude que les souvenirs remontent à la surface – et que c'est _ça_ qui te fait te sentir mal.

Tu aurais pu aller chez Kenny – mais il est introuvable. Il fait peut-être partit des zombies du coin – tu retiens un ricanement. Oui, oui ! Kenny la pute droguée, totalement défoncée quand elle est avec ses clients – un mélange de viagra et d'héroïne, ou de crack peut-être. Pour ne quasiment rien sentir de ce qui s'immisce en lui, mais être excité quand même, pour faire plaisir à ces types qui le touchent de partout, partout ! Ahah !

Tu passes une main sur ton visage fatigué. Perles salées sur tes doigts abîmés (ah merde, une coupure sur l'index. Merde, une autre par-ci, une autre par-là… Ta peau mutilée te trahit).

_Cartman_ – tu lui en veux. A en crever (crever à vouloir le tuer à vouloir le supprimer, à vouloir le blesser à vouloir le torturer). Pourquoi il en a fini ? Il ne pouvait plus porter le poids de cette mort ? Il ne pouvait plus supporter les scènes, les souvenirs, d'imaginer le corps de _Kyle_ suspendu au plafond.

_Kyle_ – ce prénom qui te donne envie de te jeter du haut d'un toit. (Peut-être qu'en finissant de monter les escaliers d'un immeuble proche – parce que tu t'es _redressé_, _relevé_, tu as _avancé_, _marché_, _trainé_ ta carcasse, _continué_ de _poser_ un pied devant l'autre).

C'est qui _sonne_ quand on aime – c'est qui _sonne_ quand on perd.

C'est qui _sonne_ quand on aime – c'est qui _sonne_ quand on déteste.

C'est qui _sonne_ quand on crève.

La bande – tu y penses, quand vous aviez huit _putains_ d'années. Est-ce que t'imaginais que huit-neuf-dix ans plus tard, vous vous retrouveriez là ? Est-ce que t'imaginais que Kyle te serait arraché comme ça ? Que Cartman deviendrait un _vrai_ psychopathe ? Que Kenny deviendrait comme ces femmes, ces hommes en bas ?

Et toi dans tout ça, tout dans ce bordel, t'es quoi ? Tu sers à quoi ? T'es devenu quoi ? Tu vas devenir quoi ? Tu vas vivre ? Tu vas mourir ? Tu vas continuer ? Tu vas sauter ? Tu vas te fracasser ? Tu vas en finir ? Tu vas abandonner ? Tu vas continuer d'espérer ?

Tu vas continuer à penser à ce cinglé de Cartman, à revoir les images de ce moment fatidique – à penser à Kyle, et à ses hurlements silencieux que tu n'as pas vu ? Tu vas t'en vouloir toute sa vie d'un crime qui n'est pas le tien ?

Assis sur le toit, tu regardes tes pieds qui pendent dans le vide.

Tu vas finir comment ? Continuer comment ? Avant c'était comment ? Kyle était comment ?

Un rire s'empare de toi (rire détraqué cinglé un rire de _fracassé du crâne. _Oh _putain_, oh _putain_ ! T'imagines pas à quel point tu lui ressembles en cet instant ! Oh _putain_, oh _putain_, t'imagines pas à quel point t'es comme lui là, maintenant). Debout, un pied dans le vide (tantôt ton corps devant, la vie qui s'empare de toi qui te dit qu'il y a de l'espoir, qui te montre la vie si tu continues - tantôt derrière, la lumière et l'amour qu'un rouquin parti, parti qui t'a laissé - abandonné dans ce monde et PAF mais de quel côté ?) y'a combien de temps entre le haut de l'immeuble et le sol ?

Peut-être deux (trois, trente) secondes ou deux (quatre, six, cinquante) minutes ou des heures, des heures et des jours (ou simplement l'éternité, l'éternité qui défile devant tes yeux fermés, qui ne s'ouvriront plus jamais, tes yeux fermés pour mieux voir). Après la mort - il se passe quoi après la mort? Il se passe combien de temps après la mort?

Il n'y a eu que dix huit ans avant la mort - dix huit courtes (longues, très longues ou moyennes ou interminables ou-) années.

Quelques mètres avant de te fracasser par terre. Cinq, quatre - trois, deux...

_« Putain, la mort elle vient oui ou merde ? »_


End file.
